Mobile apparatuses that enable portability such as a mobile phone receive power through a battery. At this point, a rechargeable battery is generally used. A user should recharge the battery before the battery is discharged completely. To charge the battery, a charge module controls a current flowing from an external power source to the battery. For example, the charge module ensures a stable operation of the apparatus and protects an internal circuit by maintaining the sizes of the current and voltage from the external power source.
However, an amount of current flowing from the external power source may excessively increase due to an unexpected circumstance such as power consumption caused by the operation of the apparatus while the battery is charged. In this situation, the stable operation of the apparatus may be disturbed and damage may be generated to an external power supply unit and a charging circuit as well as an internal circuit.
Therefore, an alternative for stably maintaining an amount of a current flowing from the external power source is needed.